<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Dead Redemption 2 One-Shots by Eveenstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675031">Red Dead Redemption 2 One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar'>Eveenstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for RDR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, a collection of Red Dead Redemption 2 one-shots (and later on, maybe hc's too!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lovely Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This chapter is a musical chapter, the song is "A Lovely Night" from the movie Lalaland and also a request, which I found incredibly adorable :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those look…uh, comfortable.” Javier said while both of you walked through the streets of Valentine. You may be wondering how you got here, well, there was a fight in a saloon a couple of streets down. If someone asks, Javier caused it because a guy was bothering you too much.</p><p>“They are.” You said, looking down to your heels. “thank you for saving the day back there.” Why were you embarrassed to thank him? It’s not like he saved the world or something, you can take care of yourself.</p><p>“Well, uh, he really didn’t give me much of a choice.” He replied, scratching his neck. </p><p>“I mean, I can take care of myself. I didn’t really need your help.” You could see Javier rolling his eyes even if it was already dark, probably past midnight. You decided to change subject. “It’s pretty strange we keep running into each other. Aren’t you following me or somethin’?” </p><p>“Me? Following you? Yeah right.” Javier shook his head in reproval as he leaned against a metal pole.</p><p>“Strange fella you are, Javier Escuella.” You looked at him, smiling a bit. You could also see the little smirk he had in his face. </p><p>“<em>The sun is nearly gone</em>” He said suddenly, making you confuse. It’s already night, isn’t it? </p><p>
  <em>The lights are turning on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A silver shine that stretches to the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve stumbled on a view</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That’s tailor-made for two</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What a shame those two are you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some other girl and guy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would love this swirling sky</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But there’s only you and I<br/>And we’ve got no shot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re not the type for me</em>
</p><p>“Really?” You asked, crossing your arms playfully as Javier randomly started to sing. But you had to admit silently that you were loving it. Javier jumped to the top of a table next to you, looking around for something. </p><p>
  <em>And there’s not a spark in sight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What a waste of a lovely night</em>
</p><p>“<em>You say there’s nothing here?</em>”You joined in, jumping next to him and staring at his beautiful dark eyes. “<em>Well, let’s make something clear.</em>”You pointed a finger right in his chest. “<em>I think I’ll be the one to make that call.</em>” With a blink of your eye, you gave him a smug smile before jumping down from the table.</p><p>“<em>But you’ll call?</em>” Javier continued, following you with a childish smile across his face.</p><p><em>“And though you looked so cute</em><b>” </b>You shrug slightly, watching a spark of hope on his eyes. <em>“In your polyester suit.”</em></p><p>“<em>It’s wool.</em>” Javier stated as if it was obvious, looking down to his clothes.</p><p>“<em>You’re right, I’d never fall for you at all</em>” You continued walking down the street, with the man following you like a lost puppy. “<em>And maybe this appeals, to someone not in heels,</em>” You stopped, gazing at him, feet to head, “<em>Or to any girl who feels. There’s some chance for romance…But, I’m frankly feeling nothing”</em></p><p><em>“Is that so?” </em>Javier raised his eyebrow, playfully holding a pole while giving a quick spin around it. You tried to maintain the uninsterested look on your face, but it was getting harder and harder with the silly movements he was making.</p><p>“<em>Or it could be less than nothing</em>.” You said, looking to the many buildings on both sides of the street, not wanting to meet his gaze. </p><p><em>“Good to know.” </em>Javier said, standing in front of you so it would be impossible to escape placing your eyes on him. Fortunately, it was dark enough to not see the embarrassement already creeping on you. “<em>So you agree?”</em></p><p><em>“That’s right.” </em>You nodded firmly, but the closeness of your bodies distracted you. You looked up to him, well, I mean, his lips. Would it hurt to kiss him right now? </p><p><em>“What a waste of a lovely night…” </em>After all, Javier was thinking the same thing as he leaned in for a kiss. Pretending not to love him was hard, but maybe he felt the same thing about you. C’mon, he didn’t have that many drinks! </p><p>As you pushed him closer to you, the moment that we’ve all been waiting for seconds from happening, a familiar voice was heard. </p><p>“(Y/N), Javier. Dutch has been worried about you two, care to come back to camp?” Arthur’s voice startled both of you. You could see he was feeling the awkwardness of the moment when he noticed what he had just interrupted. </p><p>“Uh, sure.” Javier replied, but he held your hand softly, looking at you and smiling. Maybe the night isn’t over yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micah shots Javier's S/O at Beaver Hollow, and he leaves everything else behind just to hold you in his arms one last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he arrived to warn the others the Pinkertons were coming, it was already too late. Your body was there on the floor, blood splattered around you, Javier felt his world freeze. Your eyes were locked on the sky, he couldn’t tell if you were staring at it or…or you already had your last breath. He didn’t care about Micah yelling in the background, or whatever Arthur was talking about, his eyes were just on you.</p><p>“Mi amor?” He called you, but your eyes didn’t move. Your chest didn’t rise up with another breath. Javier fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he held your body closer to him. “Please wake up.” Your eyes were cold, dead. Life had already faded away. You died all alone. “Come back to me…”</p><p>Javier caressed your cheek slowly, yet lovingly, before closing your eyes. He refused to let you go, hugging you one last time before angry sobs escaped past his lips. He didn’t care about who saw him crying. You were his lover, the light of his life, the last thing he wanted to see before falling asleep and the first thing to see when he woke up. And now you were gone, forever. “We’re meant to be…you said it yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>“I pinky promise you, ” You rolled your eyes, smiling towards Javier. “That I’ll love and cherish you until death does us part.” You stopped for a moment. “Okay, wait, but what if I want us to be together in the afterlife?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then nothing will tears up apart, hermosa.” He gave you a soft kiss before you pulled your head back and laughed again. That sweet laugh he fell in love with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mister Javier Escuella, I think we’re meant to be. Soulmates! I tell you!” Javier stared into your eyes, still wondering how he’s so lucky to have you by his side. He shook his head before holding your hand closer to his chest, your foreheads against each others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Meant to be.”</em>
</p><p>Giving you one last sorrowful look, Javier got up and grabbed his gun. What was there left to fight for? What more could he possibly lose? You were gone, nothing else mattered anymore. The ache, the pain he felt quickly turned to anger. Instead of “being loyal” to Dutch, Javier pointed his gun to Micah.</p><p>
  <em>“I hate this, Javier. Have you seen Dutch lately? Micah’s all over his head!” You whispered harshly, crossing your arms. You wanted to leave. “We have to leave before it’s too late. We should go with John and Arthur.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Javier turned around, a mix of troubling emotions inside his head. “We can’t betray Dutch. I can’t-” “My love, that’s not the same man that helped you. I refuse to stay here and die! If you’re not coming, I’ll leave alone.” Javier immediately placed his hands on your cheeks, his thumb softly caressing them. “Mi amor, I promise after this I’ll get you a nice home, surrounded with flowers, and we’ll get married and be happy.” You hesitated but smiled. A sweet, full of hope kinda smile. “You promise?” “I promise.”</em>
</p><p>You were just a memory now. Just a long, loving, and painful memory. If he had left with you sooner, you would still be alive. In his arms safe and sound with him. Why was the universe so cruel? Why did it take you so soon?</p><p>Maybe some love stories aren’t meant to have a happily ever after ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. True Love is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) rides Kieran’s body back to camp after witnessing his death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had lost all color now that your lover died. You didn’t feel like crying, you didn’t feel…anything, at all. How did this happen? How did it come to this? You felt suck in an endless cycle, a routine. Doing the said routine was what you wished to be doing now instead of carrying your loved one’s body back to camp. The sun was shining like usual and the birds were still singing. Of course, why would the world stop because of a person’s death? </p><p>
  <em>“When we get married, <b>I want to go see the world</b>, ya know? Visit different places!” You laughed while looking at the sky. Laying with you on the ground, Kieran held your hand and looked at you dead-serious. “I’ll take you anywhere you’d like to go! I’ll work harder for it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s no fun if only I get to see it. I want you there by my side, Kieran.” You smiled gently while giving him a soft kiss.</em>
</p><p>Even if life on Earth would go on, your entire would collapse beneath your feet. You were left without wings and a hole in your heart. The heavy burden you carried on your back was something you’d never wish to your worst enemy. </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, uh-” You paused for a second, before looking up from your book and staring at Kieran, alarmed. “Shush! Don’t even think about calling me some polite name! We’re dating, for weeks now.” You saw Kieran’s cheeks quickly turning red with embarrassment. “Sorry, it’s, it’s the habits, y’ know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C'mere,” You opened your arms and gave your boyfriend a big hug, smiling back at him. “<b>You’re gonna be the death of me one day.</b>”</em>
</p><p>You carried Kieran’s body back to camp, your eyes never leaving the dirty road. To any other living soul, you could be dead as well, your breathing was barely noticeable. One point was right; You were dead but on the inside. Who wouldn’t, after watching their loved one be beheaded in front of you? To watch the life fade from their eyes, as their body falls numb on the ground? </p><p>
  <em>“Darling…” You heard a low “uh” coming from Kieran since he was almost asleep. Asleep well deserved, in your opinion. “I think we deserve a soft epilogue.” Your boyfriend turned his head to you, his half-open eyes stared at you in confusion. I mean, it was almost 1 AM and you were still awake, thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?” You let out a small chuckle, “I mean, we’ve suffered enough, and…we deserve to be happy.” Kieran didn’t say anything this time, merely gazed at you.</em>
</p><p>You’ll never forget Kieran’s last expression, his last smile, and his last words to you early the day before. </p><p>
  <em>“You’re such a kind man, Kieran…” He immediately shushed you. “I’m sorry, darlin’, but you’re always saying that kind of stuff to me and…and you shouldn’t.” You raised an eyebrow. “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kieran scratched the back of his neck, “You, you’re a very good-hearted person, (Y/N), you were the only person to be nice enough to, to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kieran, I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really love you, I do! I’ll even save money, and, and work harder so I can get us life out there.” Your eyes widen in surprise and a smile spreads across your lips. “Oh, my sweet boy…You were the best thing to ever happen to me.”</em>
</p><p>Did he die, at least glad, that you were the last thing he saw? Kieran was laid to rest, maybe the only peace that he had was death. You wished yesterday’s night to last forever, with him asleep between your arms. No poem could ever describe how it was, to witness the light of your life to be turned off. </p><p>
  <em>“Kieran, I…I fell for you, and I’m still falling.” You admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, uh, then I guess I…I’m falling for you too.”</em>
</p><p>Only when Mary-Beth’s scream echoed through the camp that you finally realized you had arrived. Getting down from your horse, Dutch confronted you about it but you merely stared into his eyes and replied in a low and empty voice, “Kieran is dead.” Everything else went numb after that and every other noise was just background sound for you. Tilly and the other girls helped you to sit down in your tent, your eyes never leaving your boyfriend’s bloodied head. </p><p>
  <em>“You’re the first thing I want to see every morning, and the last thing I see when I fall asleep.”</em>
</p><p>“Can you hear me? (Y/N?” Miss Grimshaw asked, at least you thought it was her. It didn’t really matter anymore. The gang was falling apart, your future husband was dead, and you had nowhere to go. Mary offered you a cup of water and you slowly turned your head to her, staring into her teary blue eyes. “Do you need anything?” No, Kieran was not gone. He was here, somewhere, looking out for you. They took him away from you but now you were returning to his arms. “(Y/N)?” </p><p>
  <em>“I wish time had better timing for you and me.”</em>
</p><p>Your eyes paused on the gun on top of the table next to you. They didn’t know that Kieran would never leave you, they didn’t hear his softly spoken words he’d say to you every night as his sweet lips met yours.</p><p>
  <em>“So, tell me, do right people with wrong timing ever get a second chance?”</em>
</p><p> “Mary…I…” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I’m late to go see Kieran.” </p><p>They don’t know that real love is forever, even in death. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Angels belong to the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the gang’s division, Micah shot you by accident when you jumped in front of Miss Grimshaw to protect her from the shot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey, hey, Bill. Look at me, you’re good enough ok? I love you.” You smiled at him while your fingers traced over his hands, gently kissing them. “You…you sure? You sure you love me?” Bill asked once again, his eyes meeting yours this time. “Like a bee is attracted to flowers.” You replied while kissing his cheek, then laughing at yourself. “That sounded dumb, I’m sorry.” Bill gazed at you, more serious than you’ve ever seen him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t say that…I…I love you…too.”</em>
</p><p>Bill thought killing Miss Grimshaw was…a overstep. But when his eyes looked at the image in front of him, he saw Susan standing still, a ghostly scream leaving her mouth. “What the…?” Finally, he saw your body on the cold ground, blood all over you.</p><p>Surely, he didn’t see that right. Of course not. Why, why would you be there? Why, you? No, of course not. Right?</p><p>“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?”</p><p>Bill ran to your side, ignoring Micah shouting behind him how useless you’ve always been, how <em>it’s better this way</em>. Williamson held you in his arms, taking the shreads of hair out of your <em>angelic</em> face. Your once full of light eyes were now half closed, darkness reflected on them. Drips of blood fell from your lips, oh, and how he loved how sweet they tasted every time you two kissed. You were too good for him.</p><p>“(Y/N), hey, stay awake for me, would you? C'mon, open your eyes.”</p><p>Slowly, you touched his face gently. A weak smile appeared in your face as you tried to say something between coughs, “It’s…it’s okay, Bill, everything will be okay. It won’t hurt anymore.” Bill was speechless, he didn’t know what to say, he was…paralyzed. You were his everything, no, you <em>are</em> his everything. You’ve been through other wounds, surely you can survive a gunshot one! Right…?</p><p>“Please, please don’t leave me, (Y/N). Please don’t go. (Y/N)? (Y/N)…?”</p><p>Bill tried to shake you, keep you awake, but the moment your hand that was caressing his cheek fell cold to the ground, he knew you were gone. Forever.</p><p>
  <em>“Bill, I want you to know, that nothing can tear me away from you. Hear me? I’ll always be here to bother you.” You smiled between laughs while rolling on the grass. Bill was laying next to you, very insecure and shy to do anything at all. Exactly how were you in a relationship with him? Must be a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sure.” He said, looking away in…fear?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” You quickly placed your hands on his face, forcing him to look at you. “I’m serious! No skies or gods can get me out of your leg!”</em>
</p><p>Bill let out cry and screams of anger, pain, suffering. Damn Micah, damn this whole gang, everything because Dutch was a bad leader! Damn them all. They <em>killed</em> you. They <em><b>murdered</b></em> you. They took his <em>angel</em> away from him.</p><p>Getting up and grabbing his guns almost immediately, Bill took a look at where Micah and the others were. Nobody would stop his wrath. All he could see was red, once again. Even when he thought he wouldn’t feel this again; there it was.</p><p>He’s alone, again, this time forever. Alone with his thoughts, with the painful memory of <em>you</em>. It would slowly drive him mad until there was nothing left. Until Death could come get him and he could get back to your arms once again.</p><p>Perhaps not, maybe he’d go to Hell and you were in Heaven, singing with the other angels.</p><p>The skies cried for you. By this time, in any other day, you would probably be helping Bill around or doing some of your hobbies. Now? Now you were in Heaven, looking down at him, his <em>guardian angel</em>.</p><p>Bill will avenge you, no matter who comes in his way, they shall pay too. His last piece of sanity was gone. Only Death could stop this wreck of a man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We won't feel pain anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last thing you would do in this life was watching the sun rising together with your husband, as you both take your last breath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a goddamn traitor! We gave you everything, Dutch! Everything!” You said, a flow of tears running down your cheeks. Micah had shot you when you, Arthur, and John arrived at the camp, you lost conscience for a bit but you weren’t giving up just yet. The man, the man you considered a father, a mentor, looked at you and you saw the regret on his eyes. “You…you betrayed your family for this rat?! How…how could you?” But he wasn’t listening to you, as he kept walking down the mountain. You knew your husband was still there, and you hoped <em>still</em> alive.</p><p>You didn’t know where Dutch was planning on going, but after you saw him disappear behind the trees, you didn’t care anymore. The man could just fall off a cliff and it would be just fine for you. You gave him everything you had and he just decides to betray everyone by a man he met months ago.</p><p>You placed a hand on your wound, groaning in pain. Your body was getting weaker and weaker by every step you took up the hill, by now you were covered in blood and your shirt was no longer white.</p><p>Everything was silent, but somehow, you could hear the voices of the past crawling back to you; Hosea, Sean, Kieran, John…And the rest of the gang. Back when everything was good when everyone was happy. Back when…nobody was dead. Your heart broke every time someone died, or leave because they knew what was going to happen in the end. Maybe if you and Arthur had listened to Tilly and Mary-Beth, you wouldn’t be here now and perhaps your husband would die peacefully.</p><p>You fell to your knees beside Arthur, before laying on his side. Slowly yet in a loving way, you caressed his cheek.</p><p>“(Y/N)…” His voice was so faint, so weak. Something you’d never heard from him before.</p><p>“Shh, don’t speak, my love.” A single tear fell from his blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen before, and the first thing you’d see every time you woke up. You weakly smiled at him, knowing this was the end for both of you. “It’s going to be alright…<em>We won’t feel pain anymore</em>…” Arthur’s breathing was slowing down and so was yours. In a final act of love, you embraced your lover and gave him a last kiss before resting on top of his chest.</p><p>Both facing the sunrise, (Y/N) and Arthur gave their last breath.</p><p>
  <em>A few years later…</em>
</p><p>John looked at the graves in front of him. They were filled with flowers of all colors, especially (Y/N)’s favorite ones. Somewhere, somehow, he wished deep inside Arthur and (Y/N) were happy wherever they may be now. Happy and at peace, together.</p><p>Looking behind him, John saw two deers approaching him. A female and a male, but in its eyes, he saw something familiar. The two animals watched him curiously for a few seconds.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N), hello Arthur.”</p><p>At a slow pace, the two animals gave their “goodbyes” and walked together to the forest again. John watched them leave, before getting back on his path once more.</p><p>Yes, perhaps he was right and they were happy now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>